Paul's Imprint
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: Paul catches a few Port Angeles school students having fun cliff diving, but what happens when one catches his eye as she jumps and doesn't surface? PaulxOC


Paul's Imprint

I do not own any Quileute members. I only Own Alexander, Amelia and Alistaire.

Big thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating the Twilight Saga.

This story has some content that may offend readers discretion is advised

Sorry about the bad punctuation, sequal to follow? maybe...

Paul watched as teenagers from Port Angeles were cliff jumping off the cliffs. One of the girls was being hassled by the boys but she jumped anyway, paul watched her closely as her head poped up above the water only to be forced back under the water and held there by a guy much taller than the chick, they were all laughing and smilling about it. Soon enough the guy swam moving away from where he pushed her down, A sudden thought occured to him, she hadn't surfaced yet. Tearing his shirt off Paul dove into the water and soon began looking for the woman. She had sunken deep into the water, but paul found the breath and dove for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to the surface.

Coughing paul pulled her onto the pebbles and looked at her face, her eyes were closed and her lips were blue. after three minutes of CPR she took in a massive breath and began coughing over and over again, paul pulled her onto her side and rubbed her back as her lungs became free again "easy now" he smiled as she looked into his face, it was relief all over again, she had seen him standing watching them jump, then when she was under the water, just before loosing conciousness, coming towards her. "I'm Paul" he said as she blinked hard "you ok?" "Had to make sure you were real" she smiled as he pulled her into a sitting posititon "how you feeling?" "Dizzy" she said as he pulled her closer to him and she smiled "you're warm" "yeah? And you're freezing" he said as he wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled deeper into his body, her body temperature warming slowly as the snuggled "who were you're friends?" "just people i got to know at school" she said as she shot out of his arms and looked at her watch "busted" she growled as she looked at Paul "i'm sorry i've got to..." she said as she ran up the beach pulling car keys out of her pocket she turned when she reached the car park "thank you" she called waving before getting in her car, sopping wet and driving off "no problem" he muttered as Sam walked out "playing the hero?" "yeah" he said and with a lopsided grin looking at sam "And i Imprinted" he smiled as they walked off.

A Week later Paul looked toward the cliff face, she was standing there watching the rough waves below, "Where you going?" "Cliff diving" he called as he bolted off to the cliff with the others following. "Hey!" he called she jumped looising her balance fell, and as she did he jumped landing in the water just seconds after her, grabbing her pulling her to the shore , she clung to him. "you ok?" "You scared me" she said laying her head against his neck "i'm sorry, i haven't seen you in a week, i never got your name" "Amelia" she smiled as they broke from the water, him carrying her bridal style over the stones to the bleached tree trunk lying on the beach as the others showed themselves between the trees "Paul?" Sam asked as they walked over to the tree, sam leading, the others hung back slightly "this is Amelia" he said as Embry moved foreward and shook her hand "I've heard a bit about you, nice to meet you, I'm Embry" "Amelia" she smiled shaking his hand "put me down" she grumbled as Jacob and Quil walked over, each taking their turn to shake her hand.

Three weeks later Paul and Amelia were sitting on the beach when a howl ripped through the trees, Amelia turned and rushed off into forest, Paul quickly on her heels, she was surpirsingly fast for someone so small. They soon reached Embry lying on the ground Seth next to him "Easy! what happened?" "Something attacked him, it was fast and it flew" seth said looking over head at the clouds "Embry, look at me" she said as she held his face in her hand "hun" she whispered as his eyes locked onto him "easy, we have to relocate your shoulder, and your hip, don't get any ideas though" she smiled as she placed her hand near his inner hip, Paul growled "don't worry i'm not copping a feel" she smiled as as she twisted his hip until there was a massive pop "there, shush, easy Em, breathe" she smiled as her hands fluttered over his shoulder. Sam and the others arrived as Amelias fingers flitted over the hurt shoulder and pulled the arm, a howl of pain ripped from the young mans throat as he lashed out his claws hit dirt on one side his teeth hit flesh, Amelia's shoulder crunched as the bones shattered. Paul grabbed Amelia as Sam and Jacob grabbed Embry as he shifted and fell to his knees "i'msorryi'msorryi'msorry" he rushed saying as paul's eyes locked onto him "Easy Paul" "Baby?" he asked as he looked into Amelia's eyes her pupils were small and her eyes wouldn't focus on anything "Get her to Harry's" Sam said as embry rushed over to Paul "i'm sorry" he said as paul looked at him "SO, now she's hurt and it going to take forever for the bones to heal" he growled "Babe, enough" she said as he looked at her "babe?" "Put me down" she said as another voice chirped in "you should listen to her, she could take your arm off as easily as anyone from your pack" "Alistaire" Amelia growled as she turned and looked at the lean olive skinned man approaching, his body covered by light jeans and a loose open shirt. His Blonde hair ruffled and his green eyes locked onto her "Hello Amelia" he smiled as he stepped into the clearing, Sam looked between the two and looked at the pack, they all had the same facial expressions, shock.

"Take another Step and i'll rip your arm off" "Harsh words" "You're on pack land, you do as they say" she growled as she flicked her arm out and her shoulder clicked "all healed" Paul said as Amelia smiled at him "of course" she smirked and looked at Alistaire "so what are you here for?" "You, you're the one whose Vargavolf" "And?" "Time to go back and face your Demons" "Seriously i've faced my demons, and now were on the same side" "you can't tell me that you have seriously forgotten the treason you commited" "TREASON!" she growled as she launched herself at him knocking him to the ground, she crouched low mere feet from him "the only thing i did was push you away, but pushing didn't work did it? Are you healed down there, or are you just a stump?" "damaged, but it doesn't matter, Alex will follow in my foot steps" "Sure, where is my boy?" "here" he said as a woman walked out with a young 5 year old in her arms "Alex" she hissed as Alistaire smiled "give him to me" "no, you'll have to fight with me to win him, but we both know such a pascifist you..." he said as a massive wolf crashed into him, sending him down onto the ground, but it wasn't long before she had trouble on her hands, he had shifted too, then they began to dance.

A blonde and grey blur danced across the opening neither winning until the blonde shape shifted into his human form and her jaw tightened around his throat and closed, tearing his head from his body. Amelia shifted wiping the blood from her face and looked into the faces of the pack their shocked looks made her eyes widened "i guess i didn't tell you that?" she said as Paul grabbed her "you're one of us?" "us?" she asked as leah walked out in wolf form "leah Clearwater" sam said as leah snuffled at the mans body "you're all wolves, so it's true!" she smiled as she kissed paul "that's great" she smiled as a little voice poped up, pulling at her heart strings "momma?" she turned and looked at the little boy, the woman had dropped him and ran, he was standing near his fathers' body looking at him "he's dead?" "yeah, cupcake, you don't answer to him anymore" she smiled as she crouched low "baby, come here" she asked as he looked towards her "were free?" "yes baby, were free" she smilled as the little boy shifted running and jumping into her arms "cupcake" she muttered into his fur, the little boy jumped down and began barking, running in circles "momma's funny boy" she smiled as he lept at her shifting before he hit her, she wrapped her arms around him, "i missed you so much baby" she smiled as Paul walked over "Amelia?" "Paul, guys, meet Alexander, my son, Alex this is Paul, Embry, Sam, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Quill" she smiled as the little boy snuggling his face into her neck "you smell good" he said and she laughed, "oh, i missed you" she cuddled him closer.

Alex sat playing with the pebbles on the beach "Hey alex, do you remember me?" "You're Paul, my mommy smells just like you" "I Know, do you know why that is?" "You're mated, that's why you stay in my momma's room at night" "Yeah, so what do you think of the place so far?" "Good, Mommy's happy" "Yeah, but what about you, do you like it here?" "yes" he said "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want" paul said as the boy got up and ran over to Amelia "Mommy, Daddy said i can stay!" he grinned "did you just call him daddy?" "That's 'cuz he is" he said as Paul wrapped his arms around them "my family" he smiled as Alex wrapped his arms around Paul's neck "My daddy" he smiled as he snuggled in. Paul watched as Alex's chest rose and dropped "he's taken to you so fast" Amelia whispered as paul wrapped his arms around her, "You exxpected him not to?" "He's only known Alistaire as his father for 5 years, he's only known you for a day" she said as he pulled her closer "yeah, but maybe, he's seen how well you and i are together and it just clicked to him that i'm more a father than Alistaire ever was" he smiled as she kissed him "i'm sory i never told you about him" "we all got our secrets" he said as she kissed him deeply. "I love you more than air" "I love you and you're son like their family, you both will always be family" he smiled as she kissed him.

Please review and let me know ideas.

This idea came from me cooking in my kitchen and listening to a lifeguard programme


End file.
